harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7
LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 — gra w formie klocków LEGO, opisująca przygody Harry'ego Pottera od piątego do siódmego roku edukacji w Hogwarcie. Opis LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' jest kontynuacją wydanej w 2010 roku produkcji opowiadającej o przygodach młodego czarodzieja Harry’ego Pottera w świecie zbudowanym z klocków LEGO. Tytuł przedstawia wydarzenia znane z trzech ostatnich części książki napisanej przez brytyjską pisarkę J. K. Rowling. W skład serii LEGO wchodzi wiele innych pozycji opartych na znanych markach filmowych, takich jak Gwiezdne Wojny, Indiana Jones, czy Piraci z Karaibów. Za jej opracowanie niezmiennie odpowiada studio Traveller’s Tales. W grze wcielamy się w jedną z wielu postaci występujących w cyklu J.K. Rowling. Wśród nich znajdziemy oczywiście tytułowego bohatera, ale także Rona Weasley, Hermionę Granger, czy gajowego Hagrida. Po drodze zwiedzamy doskonale znane lokacje, choć stworzone w unikalny sposób, bo złożone tylko i wyłącznie z klocków LEGO. Trafiamy więc na Ulicę Pokątną, Privet Drive w Little Whinging, Dolinę Godryka, a także do samego Hogwartu, Ministerstwa Magii, Hogsmeade, czy Grimmauld Place. Zabawkowy wygląd tych miejsc z miejsca urzeka nie tylko najmłodszych. W stosunku do poprzedniej części autorzy zadbali o bardziej mroczny klimat, którym wyróżniają się również ostatnie książki i filmy oparte na tej marce. Historia skupia się bowiem na walce z potężnym Lordem Voldermortem, który staje się coraz większym zagrożeniem dla świata magii i zdobywa kolejnych zwolenników. Zabawa nacechowana jest licznymi elementami zręcznościowymi, a w pewnych momentach nie brakuje także rozwiązywania prostych zagadek. W ich zaliczeniu pomocne okazują się nowe umiejętności kierowanych przez nas postaci. Oprawa graficzna została utrzymana w stylu doskonale znanym fanom produkcji z serii LEGO. Wirtualny świat został wykonany w taki sposób, by na każdej z platform docelowych wyglądał podobnie i obyło się bez niepotrzebnych cięć zawartości. Tradycyjnie ogromnym atutem gry jest tryb kooperacji, w którym wspólnie ze znajomym możemy ukończyć całą historię. Kluczem jest tutaj odpowiednia współpraca, a spora przystępność zabawy sprawia, że do rozgrywki mogą dołączyć nawet najbardziej początkujący gracze. Filmy jak przejść grę znajdują się na LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7 Walkthrough(youtube). OFICJALNE ZWIASTUNY thumb|500px|left|Trailer thumb|left|400px thumb|left|500px 'RÓŻNICE MIĘDZY KSIĄŻKĄ, FILMEM I GRĄ.' ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa *Harry jest postrzegany jak czyta gazetę ze zdjęciem rozwalonego Cedrika Diggory'iego obok Pucharu Turnieju. *Piers Polkiss jest nieobecny. *W tunelu między Magnolia Crescent, a Little Whinging, Harry musi pokonać kilku dementorów zamiast dwóch jak w grze,książce i filmie. *Podczas lotu na Grimmauld Place 12, Tonks traci kontrolę nad miotłą i sprawi, że wszyscy spadają na ziemię. *Grimmauld Place 12 objawia się cegła po cegle. *Knot już chciał zakończyć rozprawę na temat "wykroczenia" Harry'ego lecz nagle zjawił się Dumbledore i uratował Harry'ego. *Członkowie Wizengamontu, gdy głosowali na "oczyszczenie oskarżonego ze wszelkich zarzutów" podnosili olbrzymie zielone ręce, a gdy głosowali na skazanie Harry'ego podnosili czerwone. *To Syriusz Black dał pomysł stworzenia Gwardii Dumbledore'a. *Kiedy Umbgirde przyłapała członków GD na posiadaniu książek obronnych, zamieniła je na swoje książki teorii. *Nagini nie atakuje pana Weasleya tak brutalnie jak w filmie. W wersji LEGO hipnotyzuje go i pan Weasley pada nieprzytomny na ziemię. *Stworek spowodował wiele trudu Ronowi, Hermionie i Harry'emu. *To Cho Chang doniosła na GD, zrobiła to w filmie ale w książce zrobiła to jej przyjaciółka Marietta Edgecombe, która jest nieobecna w fabule głównej. Jednakże może zostać odblokowana jako grywalna postać. *Kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona po raz pierwszy spotykają Graupa, ten prosi ich aby grali na trąbce,gumowej kaczce i akordeonie, a nie dzwonku rowera. *Kieszonkowe bagno jest wliczone w cenę, nazywa się "Bagno-w-pudełku". Może być otwierane jedynie przez członka rodziny Weasley. Ukazało się w książce i grze wideo, ale w filmie pominięte. *Graup rzuca Umbridge na grzbiet jednego z centaurów. W książce i filmie jest pokazane jak centaury odbierają ją Graupowi i ciągną Umbridge za sobą. *Przepowiednia ukazuje jak Harry i Voldemort walczą o serce. *Spośród śmierciożerców, którzy brali udział w bitwie o Departament Tajemnic, tylko Bellatrix Lestrange i Lucjusz Malfoy wydają się zdemaskowani. Reszta uczestników Mulciber Jr, Nott, Jugson, Avery Jr, Crabbe, Walden Macnair, Augustus Rookwood i mąż Bellatrix Rudolf Lastrange (wraz z bratem Rabastanem) pojawiają się jako ogólni śmierciżercy, zamaskowani i w tych samych strojach. lego-harry-potter-years-5-7-cheats-screenshot-640x325.jpg|Syriusz w Departamencie Tajemnic. Lego-Harry-Potter-Years-5-7-002.jpg|Harry i członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. lego_harry_potter-_years_5-7-477675-1320218992.jpeg|Graup LEGO-Harry-Potter-Years-5-7-Harry-and-Dumbledore.jpg|Harry i Dumbledore podczas walki z Voldemortem. 337074203.jpg|Umbgirde póbująca ukarać Harry'ego. lego-harry-potter-years-5-7-20111021071618155_640w.jpg|Stworek atakuje Rona. Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi *Mugolska rodzina, która mieszkała w Budleigh Babberton ma obraz siebie. Nie jest on widoczny w filmie, książce ani nawet w grze. *Horacy Slughorn może przekształcać się w fotel. W książce i filmie Slughorn tylko przebrał się za fotel. *Dumbledore i Slughorn deportowali się z Harrym do Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów, a nie tak jak w książce, filmie i grze do Nory. *Draco łamie Harry'emu nos poprzez zatrzaśnięcie przed nim drzwi. *Przeklęcie Katii Bell zostało pominięte. *Ze względu na usunięcie ataku na Katie, Leanne jest pominięta, ale grywalna w wersji DS i PSP. *Eldred Worple i Saguini są nieobecni. *Harry i Slughorn wyleczyli Rona całkowicie, nie wysłali go do skrzydła szpitalnego. *Draco Malfoy zobaczył jak Ron pił truciznę. *Kiedy Harry rzucił zaklęcie ''Sectumsempra na Dracona Malfoya, temu odcięło nogi, a nie spowodowało krwawienie. *Zarówno Harry i Ron walczą z Malfoyem. *Całowanie się Rona i Lavender zostało pominięte. *Nauczanie zaklęcia reducto jest chociaż było w poprzedniej części serii. Nauka zaklęcia jest prowadzona przez Flitwick'a, choć zostało pominięte w filmie. *Podczas ataku na Norę, wielu śmierciożrców tam jest, nie tylko Bellatrix i Fenrir Greyback. *Gdy śmierciożercy atakują Norę, Lupin jest pokazany, że bardziej boi się księżyca niż normalnie. *Kiedy Harry używa Felix Felicis wokół jego głowy latają żółte, czterolistne koniczyny. *Zarówno Harry i Slughorn muszą pokonać Jadowitą Tenkatulę, kiedy Harry używa Felix Felicis. *Zamiast ognia, Harry i Dumbledore używają aquamenti, aby odpędzić Inferiusy. *Zarówno Harry i Ginny walczą ze Snape'm (tylko po to aby każdy poziom mógł być zagrany w trybie multiplayer). *Po tym jak Harry widzi, że medalion jest fałszywy, wyrzuca go i wyrusza bez medaliona na polowanie na horkruksy. harry_016.jpg|Horacy Slughorn. bumbledumblupotter.jpeg|Harry i Dumbledore. 337073750.jpg|Harry i Dumbledore w poszukiwaniu Slughorna. lego-harry-potter-years-5-7-dumbledore.jpg|Harry i Dumbledore w czasie wlewania wspomnienia. lego_harry_potter-_years_5-7_launch_trailer-478963-1321249048.jpeg|Harry i Ginny.|link=Ginny Weasley|linktext=Ginny lego.hpy.5-7.06.lg.jpg|Slughorn w czasie lekcji. W tle Harry o Ron kłócący się o podręcznik. ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci *Śmierć Hedwigi została pominięta. *Gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona przyszli do Luchino Cafe, Antonin Dołohow i Thorfinn Rowle już tam byli. *W kawiarni Hermiona i Harry zmienili się miejscami w tabeli. *Pobyt na Grimmauld Place 12 jest pominięty. *Podczas ucieczki z Ministerstwa Magii, Yaxley chwyta ramię Rona, a nie kostkę Hermiony. *Ron nie opuszcza Harry'ego i Hermiony w ogóle. Zamiast tego po prostu zostaje w namiocie - bez nich - działając w złym humorze. *Nagrobek Abbott jest cięty jak w filmie. *Harry i Hermiona idą za srebrną łanią razem. *Ron pojawil się przy jeziorze już ubrany w majtki. W książce Ron rozbiera się dopiero gdy się tam dostaje. *Harry i Ron pływają razem w jeziorze szukając Miecza Gryffindora. *Widzimy przechwycenie Luny Lovegood, które dzieje się w domu. Żadne z tych wydarzeń nie jest ukazane w filmie, książce czy grze. W filmie i książce jest co prawda wątek wspominający o porwaniu Luny z ''Expressu do Hogwartu, ale samego porwania nie widzimy. *Spiralne schody w centrum domu Lovegoodów są ruchome. *Śmierciożercy nie niszczą domu Lovegoodów, po prostu strzelają weń reducto. *Cadmus Peverell, Ignotus Peverell i Antioch Peverell nie rozstawają się w ogóle. *Śmierć musi być wygnana przez Ignotusa. *Zgony braci Peverellów bardzo różnią się od książki i filmu.Śmierć porywa Cadmusa i Antiocha, a zostawia Ignotusa (schował się pod peleryną niewidką). *Ze względu na powyższy punkt zabójca Antiocha jest nieobecny. *Zgony braci Peverellów dzieją się w tym samym domu, w którym Cadmus używa Kamienia Wskrzeszenia aby znów być ze swoją narzeczoną. *Ignotus nie dał peleryny-niewidki (lub peleryny niewidki) swemu synowi w Dolinie Godryka tylko w domu (patrz wyżej). Możliwe że widmowa narzeczona to zmarła narzeczona Kadmusa Peverella. *Czar Hermiony (zaklęcie żądlące) nie spowodowało spuchnięcia twarzy. Zamiast tego zmieniło ją na jakiś czas w cegłę. Dzięki temu porywacze nie rozpoznali Harry'ego. *Zgredek nie jet zabity nożem. Zamiast tego jest kruszony przez kilka mebli. *Rozmowa Harry'ego z Gryfkiem, a później z Ollivander'em została pominięta. *W czasie włamania do Banku Gringotta Ron nosi tylko wąsy i okulary. *Gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona włamali się do Hogsmeade, śmierciożercy i dementorzy rzeczywiście ich zobaczyli. *Aberforth Dumbledore nie budził zaufania w Harry'm, Ronie i Hermionie. *W Pokoju Życzeń Luna, Dean Thomas i Seamus Finnigan śpią. *Harry i profesor McGongall walczą ze Snape'm razem. *Harry pocałował Szarą Damę w policzek nim wyszedł z wieży Ravenclaw'u. *Seamus i Neville Longbottom roślinnymi bombami spalili Drewniany Most. *Harry nie daje Mapy Huncwotów Ronu. *Olbrzymy są podobne do trolli. *Lavender nie jest atakowana przez Greyback'a. On po prostu ciągnie ją trzymając jej nogę w ustach. *Hermiona rzuca kość Fenriowi Greyback'owi zamiast strzelać w niego zaklęciami. *W filmie, książce i grze, Volemort zabił Snape'a, bo myślał że, jeśli go zabije stanie się panem Czarnej Różdżki. Tutaj zabił go tylko przez to, że Snape zjadł ostatnie ciasteczko. *Nagini nie zabija Snape'a poprzez ugryzienie go w gardło. Zamiast tego bierze go w usta irzuca Snape'm po całym hangarze. *Graup jest wliczony do gry w czasie bitwy, gdy musisz pokonać dwóch olbrzymów. *Scena Wielkiej Sali jest pominięta. *Po śmierci Snape'a trio próbuje zdobyć jego łzy za pomocą cebuli i wiadra. *Molly Wesley i Kingsley Shacklebolt razem walczą z Bellatrix. *Voldemort gdy umiera rozpada się na setki małych części LEGO. W podobny sposób stało się to w filmie. *Harry łamie Czarną Różdżkę i rzuca ją na ziemię. Następnie Filch zmiata miotłą Berło Śmierci. *Scena epilogu jest krótsza. lego_harry_potter_years_5_7_001.jpg|Ron w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart. LEGO-Harry-Potter-Years-5-7-Exploring.jpg|Smok w Banku Gringotta. LEGO-Harry-Potter-Years-5-7-luna-DE.jpg|W ogrodzie Lovegoodów. lego-harry-potter-years-5-7-pc-ps3-xbox-360-wii-3ds-psp-ds-ios-screenshots-4.jpg|Pokój Życzeń. lego-harry-potter-years-5-7-pc-ps3-xbox-360-wii-3ds-psp-ds-ios-screenshots-7.jpg|Skrytka Lanstange'ów. lego-harry-potter-years-5-7-walkthrough-box-artwork.jpg|Bitwa o Hogwart. LHP2_X360_Screen010_Wave7.jpg|Ucieczka z banku. harrypotter_voldemort_lego.jpg|Walka. 500px-Nagini.JPG|Nagini.|link=Nagini|linktext=nagini 961169218_rrphnsh.jpg|Harry i Czarny Pan. POZIOMY ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Mroczne Czasy *Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Szalonooki Moody, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Artur Weasley *Sztony postaci: Dudley Dursley, Arthur Weasley *Boss: Dementorzy *Główne lokalizacje: Little Whinging, Nad Tamizą, Ministerstwo Magii Gwardia Dumbledore'a *Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger *Główne lokalizacje: Hogsmeade Skup się! *Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Severus Snape *Główne lokalizacje: Little Whinging, Grimmauld Place 12, Pokój Życzeń, Peron nr 9 i 3/4. Problemy Stworka *Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger, Syriusz Black *Główne lokalizacje: Grimmauld Place 12 Sekret Hagrida *Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger, Ron Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid *Główne lokalizacje: Zakazany Las Czas na psoty *Grywalne postacie: Fred Weasley, George Weasley *Główne lokalizacje: Hogwart Wielki wirtuoz *Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger *Boss: Umbridge *Główne lokalizacje: gabinet profesora obrony przed czarną magią, Zakazany Las Ukryte zagrożenie *Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, profesor Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger, Syriusz Black *Boss: Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort, Lucjusz Malfoy,Mucliber jr,Nott,Jugson,Avery Jr,Crabbe Sr, Wolden Macnair, August Rookwood, Rudolf Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange *Główne lokalizacje:Departament Tajemnic Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Przerwana emerytura *Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, profesor Dumbledore, Horacy Slughorn (piżama), Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger *Główne lokalizacje: Budleigh Babberton, Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów Słuszna porcja *Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger, Horacy Slughorn, Luna Lovegood *Główne lokalizacje: Trzy Miotły, gabinet Horacego Slughorna Niekoniecznie wesołe święta *Grywalne postacie: Artur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nimfadora Tonks, Ginny Weasley *Boss: Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback Śmierciożercy *Główne lokalizacje: Nora Miłość nie zna litości *Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Horacy Slughorn, Ginny Weasley *Boss: Draco Malfoy *Główne lokalizacje: Biuro Horacego Slughorna, Łazienka chłopców, Pokój Życzeń Felix Felicis *Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Horacy Slughorn, Kieł *Boss: Jadowita Tentakula *Główne lokalizacje: szklarnie, Chatka Hagrida (grządka) Horkruks i dłoń *Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, profesor Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley *Boss: Inferiusy, profesor Snape *Główne lokalizacje: Jaskinia Horkruksa, Chatka Hagrida (grządka) Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: cz. 1'' Siedmiu Harrych *Grywalne postacie: Harry Potter, Alastor Moody, Artur Weasley (garnitur), Rubeus Hagrid, Ronald Weasley, Hermiona Grenger *Główne lokalizacje: Prived Drive, Nora, Namiot do Slubu Billa i Fleur Magia to potęga *Grywalne postacie:Harry Potter(Alber Runcorn), Ron Weasley(Reginald Cattermole), Hermiona Granger(Mafalda Hopkirk), Mary Cattermole *Boss:Dolores Umbgride, Yaxley, dementorzy *Główne lokalizacje:Ministerstwo Magii, Artium, Winda w Ministerstwie, sala sądowa, gabinet Umbgirde w Ministerstwie W śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie *Grywalne postacie:Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger *Boss:Nagini *Główne lokalizacje:Dolina Godryka(dom Bathildy i cmentarz w Dolinie Godryka) Miecz i medalion *Grywalne postacie:Harry Potter, Ron Weasley *Boss:medalion Salazara Slytherina *Główne lokalizacje:Forest of Dean i jezioro w nim Ekscentryczny pan Lovegood *Grywalne postacie:Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger, Antioch Peverell, Kadmus Peverell, Ignotus Peverell, narzeczona Kadmusa Peverell'a *Boss:Śmierć *Główne lokalizacje:dom Lovegoodów Zgredek! *Grywalne postacie:Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, pan Ollivander *Boss:Draco Malfoy, Narcyza Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange *Główne lokalizacje:Dwór Malfoy'ów, dom Malfoy'ów Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Lego